Wish came true
by The Truth Is On
Summary: Child Fic. Scully wished for her to not be alone for her birthday...what happens when it comes true. Sculder.
1. chapter 1

**This is a child fanfic (Warning the child isnt Mulder's) however Mulder is a father figure and Scully's boyfriend...** **soon**

Scully walked up to her apartment. She had just been sang Happy Birthday to by Mulder and drunk lone gunmen. Mulder seemed a bit drunk too. They never knew it was her birthday, even though she had told them over and over again. They just found out and started to sing Happy Birthay, and kept apologising before they sung it.

This was just another birthday.. alone. Mulder had plans with his girlfriend Terry. Terry hates Scully, everytime she sees Scully she ignores her. Once they both had a fight in the car park, which they both never told Mulder about.

Scully plopped her bag of shopping on the couch, and got out her cup cake which she brought just for herself. She got out one candle and placed it on the cake, then lit it. Scully closed her eyes and thought how different it would of been if she never gave up her daughter. The only reason she gave her up was because she was too young to look after her. She regretted it every single day.

She opened her eyes and whispered "Happy Birthday.. to me"

Then blew the candle out. Wishing that she wouldn't be alone for this birthday.

She opened the fridge and got out a carton of juice. She was about to also get some pop tarts before there was a knock at her door.

She opened the door finding a young girl looking up at her. "Hi.. are you Dana Katherine Scully?" the girl asked. "Yes.. uh.. who are you?" Scully replied back. "My name is Rory.. im your daughter"

"I don't have a daughter" Scully replied unsure what to say. "Yes you do" the girl said before continuing "you had a daughter didnt you at 15 years old". Scully just nodded, _this girl is smart for her age_ she thought.

The girl pushed past her and entered the room. "You gave her up as well didn't you??" the girl looked back to see her reaction. "Yes.. yeah i did" Scully said. "Well here I am.. I am 10 years old" Rory said. "Which means your 25 years old" she continued.

"This.. This is crazy.. okay you need to go back to your family" Scully said. "You are my family" Rory replied. Scully tried to hide her smile. "Whatever im taking you home" Scully replied.

She opened the door and gestured for Rory to walk out. "Come on, where do you live?" she asked. Rory sighed in defeat "Stars Hollow.. "

Scully nodded and led her to her car. Once she got in the car Mulder called her "Hi Scully, Terry had to cancel our plans so can I come over to yours"

"Oh uh..sorry Mulder something unexpected has happened"

Scully heard Mulder sigh "Oh..is everything okay?"

"Yes everything is fine" Scully turned her head to see Rory making a love heart shape with her hands causing Scully to shout "no"

"What-" Mulder got cut off

"Sorry Mulder gotta go byeeeee" Scully said very fast.

"You like him whoever he was" Rory laughed.

"No I dont" Scully sighed looking over at Rory who rasied her eyebrows "Shut up!'


	2. Stars Hollow

**Thank you guys for reviewing. As some may tell this is excactly like a Gilmore Girls, Once Upon A Time and The X Files fan fic (it is btw)...so yeah. Im not sure how the rest will end up, but what the hell lets do this XD** **I might have Lorelai and Luke Idk but they wont be evil or I might have Regina Mills or/and Emma Swan instead idk but enjoy.**

Scully was still driving, and Rory had fallen asleep. It had now gotten dark and the only light she could see were her car headlights.

Scully looked over at Rory and took in every feature. Rory had long straight brown hair with freckles. Her eyes she couldnt tell, but she could remember them being a bluey green.

Scully could tell the moment she opened the door that she was smart. She could sense that there was an important reason she visited her. She moved her hand and put a strand of hair behind Rory's ear and smiled. _Is this really happening?_

She turned her attention back onto the road. Then far ahead she could read a sign that said "Stars Hollow welcomes you"

She looked over to Rory and sighed _let the kid sleep_ she thought.

She kept driving then noticed a diner ahead. The sign read in big red letters "Granny's Diner"

She parked and turned the engine off. Then paused and looked at Rory. She shook her shoulder and whispered "Rory we are here"

Rory stirred and suddenly her eyes bolted open. "Can we go to Granny's quickly???" Rory begged grinning.

Scully sighed "But-"

"Please...please...please"Rory cutely begged, fluttering her eye lashes at her.

Scully opened the door and leaned on the car "come on then."

Rory jumped out the car and ran up to Scully. To Scully's surpise she hugged her."Thank you" she heard her say.

Rory lead her into Granny's by the hand.

 **Hope you enjoyed. Next one will be longer I promise.**


	3. I love you

**Here is the update :)** As soon as Scully entered Granny's it felt like home. Where she belonged.

Rory dragged Scully over to where a old lady with grey curly short hair was behind a counter. She was shouting at a man with a blue baseball cap.

However it seemed that once they both saw Rory they calmed down. "Rory where the hell were you!?" The man shouted rushing over to her.

"Luke..I'm sorry I just-" Rory started.

Suddenly the door of the diner swung open. A woman with shoulder length black hair came in. "Rory!"

Scully shifted uncomfortably on her feet. She noticed that once the woman came in Rory hid behind her and grabbed onto her arm.

"Rory don't be silly, I am your mother" She sighed.

"Your not my mother Regina!" Rory shouted back.

Regina looked Scully up and down. Gasping as she saw the similarites between Rory and Scully. "Who might you be?" Regina asked smiling.

"Oh sorry..My name is Dana Scully" Scully replied not liking Regina at all.

Regina nodded "I must thank you for bringing **my** daughter home"

"Anytime" Scully could sense that Regina was jealous. She smirked at the thought.

"Well..we wont bother you again..lets go Rory" Regina ordered.

Rory shook her head and her grip tightened on Scullys hand. Scully sighed and looked into Rory's eyes "Rory..I..she is your mom not me" Scully started "My life is dangerous, and I cant risk you getting hurt because of me"

Rory shook her head in response "Your my mom! I don't care if I get hurt" Rory cried "I just want to get to know my mom"

Scully sighed in defeat and turned to Regina who had a tear down her cheek. But before she could say anything her phone rang "Sorry I should get this'

She went outside and started to cry as soon as she picked it up. "Hello"

"Scully? Where the hell are you? Are you okay?" Mulder said bursting out with questions.

Scully wiped a tear off her cheek "Yes I am fine Mulder" she started to shiver "Just this thing that came up is longer than I expected, and I may have to stay for the night"

"Wait was there and accident in your family, is something wrong with your mom?" Mulder asked worrying.

"No everything is fine" Scully smiled "Stop worrying and get some sleep"

Mulder laughed "There's the Scully I know" there was a pause before Mulder spoke again "I love you"

Scully gasped "Mulder I-"

"Dont say anything, I just wanted you to know the truth"

Scully heard a crash coming from inside. "Sorry Mulder, I have to go Ill see you tomorrow"

"Bye Scully"

 **Youtube Channel: Poldarkian**

 **My channel has the x files fan videos, poldark and new girl and much more**


	4. After

**I kind of rushed it last chapter. Hopefully wont do it again.** **Sorry about Mulder bursting out with "I love you" it was very very late when I wrote it XD**

Scully took a deep breath and rushed back inside Granny's. Luke was cleaning up flour which was all over the floor. Granny was shouting at him from behind. "You spiĺt the flour everywhere Luke!" Granny shouted. Luke sighed "I'm SORRY, I ACCIDENTALLY WALKED INTO YOU"

Scully looked over to the corner of the room and saw Regina and Rory talking. She started to head over there as soon as she heard her name pop up like 100 times.

"Sorry about that" Scully smiled. "It was that guy you like wasn't it?" Rory joked.

Regina looked over at Rory and gave her a glare which signaled for her to be quiet. "Sorry about her" Regina laughed.

 _What the hell? First she was like really angry and mean, now she's all lovey dovey_ Scully thought. "Its okay, I am used to it"

"Dana is it?" Regina asked.

"Please call me Scully" Scully cut in.

"Scully" Regina started as she glanced at Rory and smiled, Rory looked away in response "How would you like a tour of Stars Hollow first thing tomorrow before you go?"

Scully thought about it for a second "Sorry, I should be getting home, otherwise I would be sacked from work"

Rory frowned "I just found-" She paused as Regina gave her a look "you"

Scully sighed "I promise I will visit"

Rory nodded "Promise?

"Promise" Scully smiled.

"Oh, Regina?" Scully asked. Regina looked at her "Yes?"

"Is there like a hotel nearby?" Scully said.

"Yes there is, just go down the road and turn right, should be called 'Star Hollow Hotel' "

"Thank you" Scully sighed in relief.

"No problem, please enjoy your stay in Stars Hollow" Regina replied with a smile and a straighten of her shirt. She started to walk out the door with a wave.

Rory followed behind and waved a sad goodbye.


	5. Goodbye

**Sorry for late update. I have just done another fanfic** **This is realy short update so next will be longer.**

 _Next Morning_

Scully got in her car and started her drive back home. If she stayed and said goodbye to Rory she would probably never want to leave again.

She was already missing her. God she has only known her for 1 and a half day, and she was crying because she had to leave her.

She concentrated on the road until she saw a sign saying leaving stars hollow..she sighed "Goodbye"

Her car started to skidd along the road. "Shit" Scully whispered trying to gain control again of the car.

The car came to a hault, forcing Scully to fall forward, and look down at her feet. She held a hand to her head, and moaned. She slowly moved her head up and gasped, as she noticed a wolf staring back at her with dark blue eyes and white fur.

Scully stared into the wolf's eyes. It started to mesmerize her. She took a deep breath but she started to get dizzy. What was happening? This can't be happening. _Phone Mulder_ Scully thought instantly reaching for the phone.

But it was too late. The darkness surrounded her.


End file.
